Missing Blythe/Gallery
Missing bythe00001.png|Presenting F.U.N. - Fashion University North. Hopefully this place is fun. Missing bythe00002.png|And the campus... Missing bythe00003.png|McKenna Nicole and her hat. Missing Blythe Title.png|Who're you talking to, Blythe? Josh Sharp? Missing bythe00004.png|Looking very dreamy there. Missing bythe00005.png|Don't worry, everything is under control. Not. Missing bythe00006.png|Have a great day! Don't have to worry about some random burning toaster that's on fire and giving off lots of smoke...not as bad as it looks from there! Missing bythe00007.png|Enter Littlest Pet Shop! Missing bythe00008.png|Having a little chat there, guys? Missing bythe00009.png|Sunil Nevla: So, can anyone actually remember those inspiring words Blythe spoke during our rescue mission at Largest Ever Pet Shop because I'm having trouble. (Gailbreak!) Missing bythe00010.png|Good news, little icky pets! I'm Alien Madison. Missing bythe00011.png|Who knows if she put poison in that food. And two bowls of pet food for seven pets? Really? Missing bythe00012.png|Oh, nice webcam. Missing bythe00013.png|'McKenna Nicole': Floppy or fedora? Blythe: You look great in both, McKenna. Missing bythe00014.png|What they're trying to convey: Look at us! We're so happy! What they're really thinking: Don't look at us! We're so unhappy! Missing bythe00015.png|Cut! It's a wrap, pets. Missing bythe00016.png|I'm so tired from acting. That's why I want to be a dancer. Not an actor. Missing bythe00017.png|La la la la la~ Missing bythe00018.png|Making the Littlest Pet Shuttle all shiny~ Missing bythe00019.png|Look at this place! Maybe they should find some new name for this school that fits the acronym F.A.S.H.I.O.N.A.B.L.E. Missing bythe00020.png|Living my dream at a sewing machine Missing bythe00021.png|Just look at this place! So stylish. Missing bythe00022.png|Fashion University North! Missing bythe00023.png|Hey look! McKenna allowed us to trespass into your room! Including us boys! Missing bythe00024.png|Fashion University North, Fashion University North. Sometimes fashion can be. A. Bore. Missing bythe00025.png|Anyone? Anyone? (Thinking) I think I accidentally went into the Living Dead Classroom. Or the Classroom for Mutes. Missing bythe00026.png|Hello, little pets! Looks like Madison let you all out! Missing bythe00027.png|So, what's the Littlest Pet Shuttle got to do with anything? Missing bythe00028.png|Sunil: Easy peasy... Everyone except Vinnie: Lemon squeezy! Vinnie: Huh? Missing bythe00029.png|This looks a little unbalanced to me... Missing bythe00030.png|Moral of the picture: Never let Vinnie Terrio stand near the bottom, especially when he poured his drinking water into his ear. Missing bythe00031.png|McKenna: And for the seventeen millionth time, that is why I just love hats. Blythe: So what? Missing bythe00032.png|Are you crazy? Talk about something other than fashion? Help! It's the B.A.F. Monster! (Bored About Fashion) Everyone else: Who to the what now? Missing bythe00033.png|LPS website...pick-up request...falling asleep with two curious pets beside me... Missing bythe00034.png|Entering all the details for Project Blythe... Missing bythe00035.png|Few more details. Missing bythe00036.png|Pepper Clark: LPS day camp where there's a funny skunk! Russ sunny and pep plan.jpg|And a handsome mongoose! And maybe a hedgehog called Un-Fun Russell. Missing bythe00038.png|Fine, you two narcissists. Missing bythe00039.png|This is so amazing. How do you type so fast with your tiny little claws? (Uh, Sunil, you're insulting Russell. Why isn't Pepper the Comedian L.O.Ling?) Missing bythe00040.png|And some lesson is going on for Blythe now. Missing bythe00041.png|Look! You can put your teddy bear if you're scared of the dark- I mean your pet, in this compartment. Missing bythe00042.png|Hello? Anybody there? Missing bythe00043.png|Hello? This is temporary employee Madison. Maybe I can help you? ... I need to go perform one of my many duties. Bye, Blythe! Feel better. Missing bythe00044.png|Penny Ling: She's reading the email you sent, Russell! Missing bythe00045.png|Madison: What's Fashion University North? Mrs. Twombly: Jumping junebugs! That's where Blythe is! Missing bythe00046.png|It's that artwork Minka Mark gave Blythe. Oh wait, what's happening? Missing bythe00047.png|Yes! A trip to Downtown City! YES! Missing bythe00048.png|Yay! We're going to see Blythe at fashion camp! Missing bythe00049.png|Mrs. T: Buckle up, pets. I don't want to get a ticket because of you furry little things. Pets: Don't worry, Mrs. T! Mrs. T: Eh? Missing bythe00050.png|Let's go! I hope Madison doesn't cook up any trouble while we're gone. Missing bythe00051.png|Bye McKenna! See you never! Missing bythe00052.png|99 cans of pet food on the shelf, 99 cans of pet food. You take one down, sell it to a customer and then you get 98 cans of pet food on the shelf... Missing bythe00053.png|This is going to be one heck of a ride. Missing bythe00054.png|This glamour is killing me. Missing bythe00055.png|Help! Coraline! Missing bythe00056.png|Awkward. Missing bythe00057.png|Help. We. Are. Dying. Missing bythe00058.png|Nooooo! She's starting the song again! Mrs. T doesn't seem bothered. Missing bythe00059.png|Look. They're stopping at some...shop? Missing bythe00060.png|Enter Blythe's dad, Roger Baxter! Missing bythe00061.png|Boring, typical conversation with Alien Madison from Planet Weirdo. Missing bythe00062.png|Someone's confused. Missing bythe00063.png|Uh-oh. Missing bythe00064.png|So everyone else pulls up in front of the Sew-What student dorm, not knowing that Blythe went home... Missing bythe00065.png|Hello, Mr. Security Guard. Don't mind all my pets. Missing bythe00066.png|I'm here to pick up a pet called Ineeda Bath. Missing bythe00067.png|That idea was a genius, Russell. Or at least, only Sunil and Pepper seem to be laughing. Can't see Minka, though. Missing bythe00068.png|I can't believe I just became a victim of some fashion student's prank! How dare him! He doesn't need a bath - he needs a lesson! Missing bythe00069.png|Blythe's not here, Mrs. T. She went home! Missing bythe00070.png|Really? Drive to F.U.N.? Sure! Youngmee Song seems really excited. Missing bythe00071.png|Aunt Christie, Youngmee and Blythe are singing the terrible song Mrs. T sang that nearly killed the pets. Missing bythe00072.png|Looks like they're gonna meet soon. Missing bythe00073.png|Aunt Christie's taking the chance to sell her sweet delights. Well, they are from Sweet Delights. And the shop returns. Wonder why it isn't jealous or angry that someone else is attracting their customers. Missing bythe00074.png|Having fun playing! And look at the background - Blythe's dad and Mrs. T sitting on a bench... Missing bythe00075.png|What's Youngmee looking at? Missing bythe00076.png|I think she can understand the pets, people. Missing bythe00077.png|She can, and she's having fun. Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 Episode Galleries Category:Gallery page